


You can't have good things...(without suffering)

by ZOYAH



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anti Pepper, Avengers mentioned - Freeform, Bisexual Rhodey, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Horrible Pepper Potts, Hurt Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Rhodey/Pepper, Pay attention to tags please and please, Physical Abuse, Possible making up, Rhodey being mean to Tony, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tags May Change, Tags will keep changing, Tony Feels, Verbal Abuse, mean friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOYAH/pseuds/ZOYAH
Summary: What if Tony and Rhodey were dating then someone else got between them and Rhodey believed that person? Someone who is so determined to see Tony hurt and Rhodey far away from him?. Tony is going through hard times, will he be able to open up to Rhodey again? Okay,,, this story is dark, will get dark, and will include mentions of physical abuse, mental abuse so please if it get heavy and trigger you, stop reading.....*LET ME KNOW IF TAGS ARE MISSING OR NEED TO BE ADDED*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This chapter will be very small**  
> ...  
> I got this idea from my past relationship that was really bad. I have had this idea in my head for a while but was scared to get it off the ground, read the tags and I hope reading through it something will come out of it!!! If you get triggered, talk to someone please please!! overall general health is very important!!  
> ...  
> Jarvis is alive..Avengers are a team,, well you know the timeline so you would be able to tell right..  
> ...  
> Also let me know if I am missing a tag or need to add it!!  
> ...  
> I am delicate, though I encourage criticism, be gentle!!
> 
> *Will try not to leave updates way too long..as I am a student and working fulltime*
> 
> ###### 

I sat on my desk, my hands running traces over that one spot he used to sit on and listened to me ramble on about anything and everything. It has been the same thing over and over with me every day since he left. I would wake up soaking in sweat, my throat burning with raw pain from silently screaming, and not to say anything about my heart. The heart that is in so much pain and breaking away into tiny pieces every night. I reach for his side of the bed, but only coldness and emptiness greet my hands. 

Nothing, just empty. And cold. Every morning.

Having nightmares and sleeplessness nights has been kinda my thing since Afghanistan, but he chased them away. He kept my demons far away where they belong. I was only able to really sleep when I was in his arm, but now that he has gone away, the demons are laughing at me and decided to take permanent residency with me. Becoming worst every night.

I sighed as I again think about him, about us, and about what tore us apart. 

I will never forget how he looked at me that day. The words that came out of his mouth. The eyes that were so scornful and lacked love that used to be there. At that time, I did believe that he was right. And everything he was saying was right. Of course, how would it not be right? He was the one that knew me the most right? He was just protecting himself. He had every right to do so. 

I only wished that he had realized that someone was trying to hurt me. 

A shudder passed through me as I recalled the day. My heart aching and yearning to hide from the memory. 

Flashback 

“Sir, there is a situation in the communal kitchen.” Jarvis announced.

“What’s happening J?”

“Sir, a postman delivered a package minutes ago to the colonel which seem to have him very upset.”

“What? Who is it from?”

“No name on it sir. I suggest you head to the kitchen right away. The captain won’t be able to keep the situation calm for long.”

“Steve!! Steve is back? J why didn’t you tell me soon. I am going. I am going.”

Hearing the voices getting louder, I was shaking by the time I got closer. I have never heard Rhodey raised his voice like that. 

“Tony! Get back upstairs now.” Steve yells over his shoulders. 

I couldn’t speak. Let alone breathe properly. Rhodey was so furious. Clenching and unclenching his fists. There was only logical explanation. The package. There must have been something very upsetting in there. 

“How could you Tones? I thought I could trust you, but now with these, what do I think?” 

“What…? I don’t understand. What did I do?” 

He threw the package at me. In them was me. Intimate with someone I didn’t recognize. 

Flipping through the pictures, I still couldn’t tell who the other person was. I don’t remember what came after that, because when I could finally breathe, Steve was right infront of me, almost as if he was shielding me. 

“Rhodey, come on man. Calm down. There has to be an explanation to this. Don’t do something that you will regret.” Steve says holding him back from reaching toward me.

“What explanation is there to give? The pictures are clear proof enough.” 

His yelling was bringing back my past. The past I would rather not get a visit from. The past that he knew so well. 

“I am sure there is one. Just let him explain first.”

Steve says his eyes never leaving Rhodey. I was so thankful my friend was there. I know a sign of anger outburst and end results are never good. Steve might have seen how scared I was at that moment because he kept constant patting of my arm.

“Get him out of here Steve. I just can’t.” 

“Rhodey…” I wanted to ask what was wrong but stopped myself from saying anything. It wouldn’t have done anything. 

Steve practically was dragging me out of the kitchen. 

End of flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning* ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER...CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED. If you can't, please don't read it. PHYSICAL ABUSE & MENTAL/VERBAL ABUSE PLEASE PLEASE Don't advance, I appreciate the read but you come first!!!
> 
> ###### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be mistakes :/ I apologize a head of time, worked on this with a raging migraine.  
> ...  
> I was talking to my sister about how I wanted this to go, she told me "well, people might not like it, I love Rhodey and 100000000% he is out of character but the beauty of writing is transforming a character your own way!! You can be critical and voice your opinions if you would like, but respect!!  
> ...  
> I had to re-write this and there isn't much build up toward the abuse, its sudden and quick but its the direction I picked, bear with me.
> 
> ###### 

That was the beginning of our bond breaking down. The minute I was left alone to try and piece together everything. 

Steve had over and over again shown me that true friendship means believing your friend first no matter what. He had stayed with me until the shaking had stopped. Unfortunately, he had to go out. 

After both Steve and Rhodey had left, I texted Pepper. The only other person that I thought might assist me in understanding the situation. I asked her to meet for late lunch, but she texted back saying something about being busy.

15 days. He was gone for 15 days before he came back. No any communication at all during those days. I had already prepared myself for consequences that will keep on following. The thing is, Rhodey has a bad temper. Really bad one, and when he feels like he has been betrayed, he doesn’t take it well. 

Whatever I did or didn’t do, I was going to apologize. I had wanted us to talk about it since the package came. But we never did. To this day, I still can’t believe the things he did to me. I know for a fact that I am not perfect, but the moment Rhodey walked into our shared bedroom after being away for two weeks, I knew something had changed in him. I had never flinched from him before.

Until.

Flashback…

He walked in with a very terrifying look in his eyes that made my blood turned iced cold. My immediate response was to make myself as small as I could. The idea of having someone that I love looked at me with loathing in his eyes was something I never wanted to be subjected to again. As he walked toward me, I could hear how heavily he was breathing and the way he was almost shaking with anger. Anger at what? If only he would have talked to me. 

I got up from where I was sitting wanting to meet him in the middle of the room. I reached out and tried to take his hands. Maybe somewhere in the back of my brain I thought physical touch would make him forget whatever he was going to do that day. 

Cold shivers ran down my spine, and I once again realized that I can’t escape this time. No doubt he loved me but at that moment I knew he was going to hurt me. The look alone told me all of it. 

“Rhodey, Welcome back.”

“Sit down, we need to talk.” It wasn’t a request from the commanding tone in his voice. 

I did as I was told. 

“Good. Talking is good. I have been meaning to talk to you.”

Without any more talking, I sat down but, he remained standing. Towering over me. He locked the door and I didn’t even see him do it. I was trapped. I knew I was. 

“Help me understand, how could you Tony?”

“I still don’t understand what I did wrong. I keep asking what I did?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know. You saw the pictures.”

I did see the pictures. I sat there battling with myself about what to do next. There was a part of me that wanted to throw my arms around him and seek comfort, to hold him close, and the other part of me wanted to run away. Far away from him. His anger has come out before, but I had never been at the receiving end. Something was about to change.

I was once told by a dear friend that, you are able to tell when a monster has finally awakened in a person. You can tell by how they are breathing, how they hold themselves and how their entire stance changes. 

In my case, the monster in him woke up when his fist connected with my face knocking me on my back onto the bed. 

“I know. I saw them, but you have to understand, I still don’t really know what is going on.”

It didn’t matter. Whatever explanation I would have come with, would just still fall on deaf ears. Holding my face in both my hands, I scooted further to the wall, fully knowing that he won’t stop at that one punch. It wasn’t time to be surprised that he had hit me for the first time, it was time to do all I can to see if I could escape him. 

“You dare still lie to me?”

“I am telling the truth.” I yell, and he doesn’t say anything, he just struck me again. And again.

“Try again!” He yells back. He grabbed me by the hair. Repeating over and over again that I needed to stop telling lies. The words he spoke hurt more than the physical pain. 

Throwing them at my face, the descriptions of me that I hated too much. I am no saint. I have had my days of hook ups and one night stands in the past. But, since we got together, that stopped. We been together for years, yet there he was, not believing anything I was saying. 

“I am Rhodey. Really I am. Stop this and we can talk.” I was then gasping for air and in obvious pain which he didn’t seem to care about.

“Tell me then, why would someone waste their time and money to send those pictures? Why would they do that,hmm?”

“I don’t know. You know everyone out there has made it their mission to destroy me.”

Another strike. A hard slap across my face.

“I will tell you then. Maybe this person finally opened my eyes to things I have been trying to ignore. Maybe this person is telling me that I have wasted my time. Or simply this person is tired of your lies as I am getting now.”

Dad had punched me, slapped me, pushed me down the stairs. Mom had slapped me twice or three times. Ignored me. I have had past relationships used me for my money, pretended they liked me, but in the end, always ended in heartbreaks, bruises and headlines in the news. Those events, they bothered me but not too much. Rhodey, he was different from all of them. He liked me for me. Or I thought he did. He never used me for money, status or name. We were the same in each other eyes. 

But, after many strikes, maybe I was wrong about him. 

“You are wrong. That is not true, and you know it.”

“I found out Tony. Everything. Our friends helped me see how blind I have been.”

“No, you didn’t find out anything. You won’t let me talk or explain yourself properly.”

“I did not say you could talk. I gave you many chances to speak but you didn’t.” 

Raging with fury he delivered another strike. My ears were ringing after losing counts of numbers of time he had punched, slapped, pushed my head against the wall. 

“Please, stop.”

“I found out who he is. You have been seeing him behind my back.”

I could hear tears in my own voice. For the first time, in a very long time, I was dealt a long blow. Cheating? How could he think that I was? Never.

Another strike. I summoned all the strength I had and pushed myself off the bed, wrapping my hands around his neck.

“Enough, please, stop.” 

“You don’t get to tell me to stop. You don’t get to tell me what to say or do. You lost that right once you broke my heart.”

I let go of him and stumbled back. It was like he didn’t care anymore. 

“What the hell are you saying? When did I break your heart?”

“The nerve! Really! The picture of you and that guy together wasn’t enough? How many times and how many more of them are there?”

“I don’t understand a thing. You never actually stopped and talk to me about it.”

“Stop finding excuses! I saw you. There are more. And I met with this guy. I tracked him down. He said he has more pictures of you and him. Haven’t I been enough for you?”

“Rhodey baby.” I took small steps toward him, but he steps away and punched the wall.

“Don’t you touch me again. Stay where you are.”

“Rhodey , come on, let’s just talk. Fighting won’t solve this.”

“I can’t even stand the thought of looking at you anymore.”

“What are you saying?”

“You are a genius. We are over. I have already made arrangements. I am leaving. I don’t want to see you or talk to you. Until you can prove or show me that you can be trusted again.”

With that, he left. A cry left me, calling out to him to turn back, but he doesn’t. I could still hear him shouting down the hallway. Watching him walk way, I decided no, I must stop him. Got myself off the bed ran after him. Was I doing the right thing? I couldn’t lose him. And I had to explain myself, right? Maybe, maybe he will listen. Yeah, he got it out of his system.  
Even if my eyes were swollen and head hurting like hell, I might have done something. It wasn’t time to think about that. It was time to fix it. And with that set, I went after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey wakes up a little here..maybe...hopefully he will
> 
> ###### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly struggling with this story. I have had it completed the whole thing for a while now just doing little changes here and there, but the issue is I am fighting continuing it. There is just too much reminder in it. It was inspired by a friend of mine and I let her read each section I finished every time before posting, she gave me a green light...trust me this version is less dark and heavy than the original one...I am open to feedbacks and Ideas...  
> .  
> .  
> Thank you all those who have read the first chapters and still reading!!! Much love!!  
> ..  
> ..  
> P.S. I don't know what is wrong but been having issues with spacing...it will be good for a bit then wonky the next...
> 
> ###### 

I ran after him as fast as I could. Grabbing on to the walls to support myself. Calling out his name to receive no answer at all. When we first met, it did work. Calling out his name would always brought him running back to me. 

He might have heard me at least because he stilled for a bit, even if he didn’t turn around. 

He really hated me that much. What else could it have been? He couldn’t look at me.

“Baby, I don’t understand…I know you are mad but the whole thing you are talking about still I don’t quite understand.” I said taking a step closer to him.

“Stay. Don’t even move.” He snapped stopping me dead still.

“I will. I will stay here. Just please, let’s talk.”

“What did he give you that I didn’t? attention? Money? Good sex? Reputation? Gratification? Well, now I think about it, it can’t be any of those. Attention, you have people that constant do that for you even though I wonder why. Money, come on, the golden boy and Stark legacy. Good sex, I wonder if he had bigger dick than me. Reputation and gratification, yours have increased since being with me, you should be thankful.”

“You that’s…”

“What? Not it? Huh? What? I can’t imagine then what it is.”

No words could come after that. My heart could only shake, and tears just kept running down my face. The person that was standing in front of me wasn’t the same. He was ruthless, cruel, harsh, dominant, and the more I looked at him, with his shoulder squared, standing tall and intimidating over me, I could have just walked away and not pay any more attention. But, love makes you do stupid things. Deep down, something was telling me there is still hope. That if we kept talking he might listen to me.

“I love you. I am begging you, listen to me.” I begged and moves toward him, but still he sidestepped to avoid me.

“But why should I though? I mean how many times have your words said one thing and meant the other? Hmm? You were ready to give me your virginity the first time we met. You were so  
blinded by a skirt that you didn’t realize your company was infiltrated.” He was yelling by then.

“I accept I have never been the best judge of character, but I have change. You should know that.”

“Doesn’t mean you won’t change back. Clearly you never changed.”

Any attempt to fight back or say something kept getting stuck. I had a knot way deep down my stomach up to my throat. 

“I hate the person you are right now. You want to leave right, get out. Leave go.”

I could almost see the next moment he snapped and charged toward me. I couldn’t stop him.

“You think you can order me around? Huh?” He yelled and yelled. 

“You don’t want to believe me, then get out. Leave.”

“Don’t make me do something I am going to regret. I swear to you, I will put you in your place.”

He was aggressively pushing me against the counter. 

Suddenly, I hear someone yelling at him to let me go. Steve.

“Rhodey, let go of him.” 

“This doesn’t concern you Steve.” He replied but doesn’t let go of me.

“Fine.” He let go and I stumbled forward. Steve was quick to catch me and break my fall.

“Thank you, Steve.”

“Don’t thank me. Let’s get you clean up first. And then you and I are leaving for a bit. You can’t stay here.”

Rhodey POV

That was the last time I saw both Tony and Steve. I have tried to speak to Tony or get Steve to pass a message to him, but neither ever replied back to me. Neither ever picked up my phone calls. Or emails.

Like he disappeared. After cooling down and thinking about the whole incident, maybe I should have reacted differently. I like to think I don’t have anger problem, but when I feel like 

something important or someone important to me was going to be taken away, I will get violent. Do I want to? No, absolutely not. Not to Tony or anyone else. 

Everyone I asked won’t tell me where to find Tony. Steve became so busy all of a sudden. Pepper wasn’t much help. She kept telling me maybe I should let go and forget the whole thing. She became my only source of venting to. She and I became really good friends again. We would meet up and chat. It still didn’t make me feel better. 

I contemplated finding someone to hack Tony’s phone but knowing the sort of brain he has, I won’t have gotten far. I had realized what an idiot I had been and the mistake I made. A week after searching and no result, I resorted to drinking. I didn’t even pay attention to what was happening anymore. My military duties didn’t even bring me comfort like they used to. 

The mystery of who send the pictures was in my mind a lot. I wanted to find out who had mailed them to me. 

Then Pepper showed up one day at my office and basically yelled at me for still being stressed and moping. She swore, called me names, threw stuff around. I tuned her out until she said she knew Tony has been cheating on me. And that the pictures should have told me enough. I told her Tony and I had a fight and that I suspected he cheated on me. Tony told her when they spoke that I accused him of cheating. No one told her about the pictures.

Only one thing was possible, she sent the pictures. I reached into the drawers and grabbed the pictures. I walked out of the office. Through the hallway heading out back. I heard her coming after me. Why didn’t I really take time to think properly? Why didn’t I listen to Tony when he kept asking me to listen to him and talk? I stared at the pictures.

The time stood still the more I analyze and look closer at the people in the pictures. Not just what they were doing. But closer look at them. The person in the picture was wearing a metal bracelet. Tony never wears metal bracelet or any kind at all. The person was holding a drink on their left hand in one of the pictures. Tony is right handed. 

That there, broke me. I cried. I don’t cry but I was crying. I didn’t even react when she came over and hugged me. Because of my jealousy, I shattered the best thing that I ever had. I didn’t pay attention at all. She offered to drive me home and I accepted. 

She was making herself at home. Telling me all will be well. That she was there for me. She almost seemed happy to be there with me. Being the only one helping me. I was out of strength and didn’t want to think at all, I went to bed. Apparently, she stayed the night.

I woke up the following morning to her in my kitchen. Wearing my button-down shirt, with only her underwear and making breakfast. Like it was her place. Why didn’t I yell at her? I don’t know. Maybe somewhere down I didn’t want to hurt her. But, I hurt Tony? What is the difference.? Was it because she was a woman? I don’t know. But something about the whole scene with her I didn’t like. 

I made an excuse about going to the office soon and that she should get ready to leave as well. When she asked me if she could have lunch together, I said sure why not.  
Tony does collect strays. That is plain and true. Not just random though. He sees through people and will give you a second chance. Like he did with Natasha. She became someone he trusts a lot. 

I phoned her. She demanded why she shouldn’t hang up the call. Once I told her I belief someone sabotaged my relationship and that I needed her help, she listened. I told her Pepper will be away for a week visiting her boyfriend’s family and that I would like her help going through Peppers office, computer, phone record and tracking down the courier company that brought the package. And more importantly, figuring out who those people in the picture were. 

Next, I approached an army buddy of mine. I just had to wait and hope that they both find something and anything that will help me fix all that I have destroyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Rhodey POV..Tony returns...they talk, Rhodey was heading toward a good direction, mannn that's not how you do an apology...Rhodey apologizes..Tony doesn't accept it..
> 
> ###### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I was doing .... today isn't a good day for Marvel family..A big tragedy bigger than the snap, I don't see recovering soon from this..I am sorry for my wonky meh chapter..I needed to keep my brain occupied and distracted..I send you all warm hugs..to those who know what I am talking about..Let's keep fantastic father of Marvel and basically grandpa to everyone in our prayers and wish him a happy journey..  
> .  
> .  
> Tony POV coming next...
> 
> ###### 

Rhodey POV

What I found out was beyond what I had wished and hoped for. The amount of email correspondent between paparazzi, Justin Hammer and even old emails from Stane on Pepper’s computer was overwhelming. And for the first time, again, I felt I had royally messed up.

I finally realized what Tony had been telling me. He had been asking me to trust him and believe him. He was asking I don’t throw away my faith in him.

Pepper was a freaking manipulative, jealous and heartless ex-girlfriend. 

Once Natasha and I gathered everything together, I hesitated in contact Tony. Apologies and grovelling had to wait. I had to make sure that she was taken care of first. I had to find out what more is she hiding and what else she is planning. I didn’t believe one bit she was done hurting Tony.

Fortunately, my plan didn’t take that much time. 

Unfortunately, by the time I was ready to finally face Tony, Natasha told me that he had taken time off and was in Italy. I went back to my place defeated. I had been a complete asshole. 

Obviously, what did I expect? That he would wait for me when I basically told him to pack up and go? Even more reasons to hate myself.

At home getting ready for bed, I was startled out of my thoughts by phone ringing.

Who the heck would call at such late hour?

I reached for my cellphone and my heart started to race seeing Natasha’s caller ID.

“Natasha? What’s wrong?”

“Relax Rhodey. Nothing is wrong.”

“Then why are you calling this late?”

“I thought you would like to know. He is back at the tower. I really don’t want you two to meet but, you have to talk.”

“Thank you, I will be right over.”

I got out, into the car and next thing I am getting off the elevator. I kept repeating to be calm and cool. Only one word was in my mind, forgiveness. Tony had to know that I am sorry, and he was right. He did nothing wrong.

I could barely contain myself by the time I got to the Livingroom. There he was. I was about to run over and give him a hug, he turned toward me with anger in his eyes.

“What do you want Rhodey?”

“Baby, I am sorry alright. Just hear me out. I can explain.”

“No. No. you don’t get to decide on your own that things are okay. You don’t get to come here and say you can explain yourself. Did you all of a sudden came to your senses?”

I couldn’t help but look down in shame.

“Can I just explain? Will you just listen.”

“Wow. If I couldn’t explain myself, why should you?”

“I know who send the pictures.”

“You know?”

How could I have blamed him really?

“I know. And I am so sorry. You don’t have to forgive me or say anything. Just let me talk.”

“How about I do the same thing you did? How about I refuse to listen to you? How about I slap, kick, punch and verbally attack you? Is that what we should do?”

“Tony, I know I am sorry. I came for a conversation. Not to fight.”

“Conversation? Where was the rational Rhodey back then? Where were you? Where was the guy that held me and helped me ride out my nightmares? Where was he? Because the person that I saw then wasn’t you.”

“I have a feeling you won’t listen to me.”

For few minutes he didn’t say anything back to me.

“Good. I have nothing to say. Get out.”

“I was blinded by anger. I am sorry.”

I poured my heart out to him. I told him everything. I explained my meeting with Pepper. How reaction and the way she been acting around me. I told him how she basically ousted herself as the one who send the pictures. I told him the amount of discriminating evident me and Natasha found.

I tried apologizing to him, but he won’t listen. Even telling him what I plan to do with Pepper, still won’t listen. 

“You, I used to run to you whenever I was hurt and scared. I would always tell myself, Rhodey will make it better. Rhodey will clean the cuts. Rhodey will go buy me advil. Rhodey will stay guard over me at night. Rhodey will give me a hug. Rhodey will make everything okay. My entire teen life into adult life was Rhodey this Rhodey that. I just didn’t think that you would be the one chasing me away. You hurt me. I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t eat. Steve had to forcefully spoon feed me. A grown man. I had to get away from you. I still want to.”

There were no words to describe the tears running down his cheeks.

“Where will you go?”

“You are kidding right? Not even accepting you did wrong and say sorry. All you have to say is ask me where I am going?”

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to get angry and lose my temper.”

“You are not sorry. You are only saying it so we can forget and move on. But, no. What you did can’t just be toss aside. Saying sorry doesn’t make everything away. I asked you to believe me. I told you the pictures were fake. You didn’t believe in me. You should have done the opposite, saying sorry now is a little too late.”

I feel my heart comes to a rough stand still.

“Tony, what are you saying?”

“I only came back to do a presentation. I didn’t want to break my promise to the college students who took time out of their schedules to come see me. I didn’t plan to see you at all, but Nat doesn’t do anything without thorough thinking. I should thank her for giving me the opportunity.”

He was leaving again. Now way. No way. 

I leaped toward him taking him by his arms and yelled. I even winced at my voice.

“You are not leaving. You cannot leave me.”

“let go of me. Are you going to beat your command into me again? You already did the damage. More scars will be nothing, the more, the merrier I have heard. You seem to have forgotten already, I didn’t leave you, you threw me aside.”

I let go and move away. 

“I am not going to hurt you.”

“You can’t, because you have already have. You broke my heart. You were the love of my life. The best thing ever. That Prince Charming I never knew was beside me all along. The one person  
I loved more than my own parents. Now, you are just a very despiteful person. You couldn’t trust me. If you had, she won’t have tricked you that easily.”

“I trust you.”

“You are mixing up trusting me and you hating being wrong. How can I know that there won’t be another incident as this? I can’t, and I won’t put myself in such position anymore.”

“I promise, I won’t. She won’t do that again.”

“Rhodey, if you can’t see that it won’t just be only her, something is really wrong with you. You promised not to hurt me, but you broke that. You said we would never part, surprise look at us now."

“Tony…” 

I say his name, but don’t know what else to say. I knew he was stubborn. I told him I was sorry and that I believe him. Still, he won’t accept my apology. Even though my heart was breaking, and I didn’t want him to leave, I was getting mad. But, my body was frozen.

“Don’t come after me or call me. I wanted to understand you. You just made it easy by showing me you are not actually sorry. Basically, you are saying I should smile and accept you sorry since technically you are not in fault. Pepper might have started this, but all she did was give you a push.”

“I love you. I love you with my whole heart. Please.”

“You should have never raised your hands then. You should have believed me.”

“Stay little longer. Let’s talk about this again.”

“Your problem you don’t listen. I can’t stay. “

“What can I do to proof to you?”

“Nothing. This is me protecting myself since you failed to do so.”

“Stay please.”

“Take care of yourself. Your anger and hatred are on me, don’t punish others.”

With that, he left. He was leaving me. My heart got up and was leaving.

He was not coming back. He has no love left for me anymore. I broke us apart. 

I needed to win him back. I just had to show him how sorry I was and that I had always forgiven him when he did something wrong. He was going to forgive me. Our love will make it possible. 

I will prove it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hope you liked it...don't be afraid to let me know how it went!!


End file.
